raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rayman: Wielka Moc
Rozdział I Spadająca Gwiazda Rayman siedział samotnie na dachu rady rusałek. Niebo było piękne i bezchmurne, a dwa księżyce aż prosiły się, żeby na nie patrzeć. " Jak to Murphy ostatnio powiedział? " - zapytał sam siebie w duchu Rayman - " A no tak. Zaiste. To to słowo. Tak więc dzisiejsza noc jest ZAISTE piękna." W sumie to skoro aktualnie nikt nie atakuje rozdroży mógłby pisać wiersze. W końcu każdy musi sobie znaleźć jakieś hobby. Globox zajmuje się dziećmi i podkrada z piwniczki ostatnie beczki soku śliwkowego. Murphy w wolnym czasie próbuje bajerować rusałki na swoje jakże klasyczne teksty. Ly gdzieś wyjechała, mówiła, że na dalszą naukę i studia magii. A małaki... Nie. Tak po namyśle można łatwo stwierdzić, że małaki nie mają wolnego czasu. Ciągle coś robią, pracują, sprzątają, kłócą się o koronę, czy też - dodał po namyśle z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy - siedzą w klatkach i czekają na ratunek. Ale wracając do chwili obecnej, niebo było bezchmurne, a gwiazdy iskrzyły nad głową bohatera rozdroży. Ta noc byłaby wprost idealna gdyby nie to co wydarzy się za chwilę. To jest moment w którym powinienem napisać "CDN" ale bądźmy realni. Po co pisać później skoro mogę to zrobić teraz? I wtedy niebo przecięła gwiazda. Nie jakaś asteroida czy inny meteor tylko najprawdziwsza ( dodam że maluteńka ) gwiazda. Rayman przez chwilę patrzył na nią z szeroko rozwartymi ustami po czym zgrabnym ruchem zeskoczył z dachu, zrobił elegancki przewrót na ziemi i rzucił się do biegu. Las o tej godzinie ( czyli o 1 nad ranem. Nie, nie dam " o północy " ) był ciemny i przerażający. Ze strony drzew dochodziły niepokojące i szerzące w sercu trwogę dźwięki. Rayman nie zważając na nic biegł przez mroczny las w pogoni za spadającą gwiazdą. Biegł tak przez jakieś pięć minut, kiedy las zaczął się kończyć a przed bohaterem rozpostarł się widok, średniej wielkości kamieni o kolorze jasnej skóry. Były tu rozsypane w taki sposób jak gdyby Polokus grał z jakimś ze swoich kumpli z wyższych sfer w grę "kto wrzuci bliżej środka tego koła" i każdy z graczy jak na ironię rzucał po obrębie. Tak wiec kamienie tworzyły okrąg. W środku kręgu płonęło ognisko obok którego stał i bacznie się rozglądał ( Dramatyczna pauza) osobnik rasy Raymana! Miał czarno szare włosy, błyszczące ciekawością ciemne oczy i szeroki uśmiech na ustach. Miał czarną koszulę na która narzucony był szary płaszcz z kapturem i bordowymi obszyciami. Buty były czarno białe. Dodatkowo przez plecy miał przerzucony łuk. Jak bardzo Rayman się nie starał nie potrafił nigdzie znaleźć kołczanu. W tym momencie nastała niemalże niewyobrażalnie cicha ( i niezręczna) cisza. Stali tak i gapili się na siebie przez kilka dobrych sekund. - Yyy... To jak? Zjadłbyś coś? - zapytał tamten po chwili. - Co?! - wykrzyknął Rayman - Ty. Ja. My. Ty. No wiesz. Jesteś z mojej rasy! Tamten stał przez chwilę po czym rzucił: - Cholera! Naprawdę jesteś spostrzegawczy. To jak zjemy coś? - powtórzył pytanie. - Czemu by nie - mruknął Rayman. - A i tak w ogóle - zaczął po czym teatralnie się ukłonił - Jestem Campi. - Rayman - powiedział po czym wyciągnął rękę do nieznajomego. Tamten uścisnął ją bez wahania. Bohater rozdroży usiadł na jednym z pieńków, które otaczały ognisko. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy powiedział: - Więc... To ty byłeś to gwiazdą? Tamten podniósł wzrok znad ognia i wpatrzył się w niego z błyszczącymi oczami i kpiarskim uśmiechem na ustach. -Tak jakby. Gwiazda była środkiem transportu. Za bardzo się na tym nie znam. Pewnie Tec by ci to wytłumaczył w niezwykle krótkich, rzecz jasna jak na niego, osiemdziesięciu zdaniach. Właściwie to przybyłem tu z ważną misją. Muszę odnaleźć Potomka i przekonać go do przyjęcia daru. - Kim jest Potomek? - Nie wiem? - mruknął Campi - Ale poczekaj gdzieś w kieszeni miałem jego podobiznę. Rayman wpatrywał się jak jego nowy przyjaciel grzebie w kieszeni z językiem wystawionym z usta i jednym przymkniętym okiem, zupełnie jakby na czymś się koncentrował. - O! Mam! - wykrzyknął i spojrzał na kartkę papieru trzymaną w rękach. Potem na Raymana i znów na kartkę. Powtórzył tę czynność 4 razy. Potem nagle wstał i gwałtownie złapał się za głowę upuszczając zdjęcie. - Potomek - szepnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni dziwnie wyglądający kamień, którego kolor trudno określić. Niczego nie powiedział, po prostu rzucił nim w zaskoczonego Raymana. Bohater rozdroży zaczał tracić przytomność. Upadając zdążył zobaczyć jeszcze zdjęcie leżące na ziemi, a na nim swoja podobiznę... CDN( tyle czekałem żeby to napisać ^^) Rozdział II Forteca Ademan patrzył na śpiącego obok chłopaka z wyrazem niezakamuflowanej ciekawości w oczach. Campi sprowadził go do fortecy gdzieś koło 4 nad ranem. Rzucił jeszcze kilka słów o wadze Potomka i poszedł spać. Teraz była już 11. Chłopcy zaczynali się budzić a żołnierze przygotowywali się do porannych ćwiczeń. " Nic to " - Pomyślał Ademan - " Jak się obudzi z pewnością mi powiedzą. Wyszedł z pokoju w, którym umieścili Raymana i skierował się na główny dziedziniec. Po drodze minął dwóch Lightian, swoich żołnierzy. Jak wszyscy Lightianie odziani byli w coś co sami nazywali "szmatkami". Składały się z wielu postrzępionych pasm materiałów o barwie wyblakłego złota. Nie było widać ich twarzy, jedynie ich świecące niebieskie oczy. Osobiście, Ade nie miał pojęcia jak jego właśni żołnierze się rozróżniają. Ci zawsze odpowiadali mu, ze robią to po kolorze oczu, kogo obchodzi, że wszyscy mieli niemalże jednakowo niebieskie. Zasalutowali mu sprężyście. Ademan popatrzył na nich przez chwilę po czym powiedział: - Chcę żebyście strzegli pokoju chłopaka cały czas. Powiadomcie mnie gdy się obudzi. - Tajest Sir! - wykrzyknęli niemal równocześnie. Ademan w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową i wyszedł na plac główny. W tym momencie może warto byłoby opisać wygląd fortecy. Całość była zbudowana z jasnego piaskowca. Otaczał ją wysoki na 5,5 metra mur zbudowany z mieszaniny piaskowca ze złotem. Budynki w części mieszkalnej, to jest w środku, miały cienkie ściany i wypukłe dachy. W samej fortecy mieli 11 i pół tysiąca żołnierzy. Warto również wspomnieć, że forteca latała na zboczu góry. Ade przyśpieszył kroku pozwalając by jego peleryna za nim frunęła i wyszedł na główny dziedziniec. Tak jak się spodziewał czekała tam już cała siódemka. Wszyscy tej samej rasy. Nie byli ludźmi, nie. Nie posiadali kończyn ale jakimś cudem ich ręce, nogi i głowa swobodnie się poruszały. No cóż. On sam też był przedstawicielem owej rasy. Spojrzał na zgromadzonych na placu chłopców. Wszyscy, to jest: Blade, Campi, Drop, Fist, Kain, Shade i Tec, patrzyli z niemalże widoczną gołym okiem ciekawością w drzwi do szpitala, w którym umieszczony został Rayman. Wszyscy, co do jednego byli ciekawi czy ów chłopak w rzeczywistości jest wybrańcem. Przywitali go ściszonym "Witaj mistrzu" i dalej wpatrywali się w drzwi. Ademan bez słowa do nich dołączył i oparł się o murek o który opierali się chłopcy. - To jak? - zapytał Campi Kaina - Wchodzisz w to? Kain popatrzył przez chwilę na drzwi, a potem zwrócił swoja głowę w stronę Campiego. - Zgoda - powiedział i wyciągnął mieszek pełen brzęczących monet z kieszeni. No tak. Robili zakłady, jak zawsze kiedy w grę wchodziło czekanie i większa nuda. Campi podchodził po kolei do każdego z ekipy wymieniał z nim parę słów i odchodził z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy skończył zakładać się z osobami w swoim wieku spojrzał pytającą na Ademana. Widząc akceptację w jego oczach wyszczerzył zęby i podszedł do swojego mistrza. - To jak? - zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko - Jakiś mały zakładzik? Ademan przewrócił oczami i już chciał rzucić coś o braku szacunku, kiedy do głowy przyszła mu myśl, że to tylko niewinne wygłupy. Wyciągnął więc sakiewkę i zapytał: - O co? - O to o której się obudzi. Ademan uśmiechnął się lekko. On akurat WIEDZIAŁ o której obudzi się Rayman. Ale to zawsze okazja żeby pokazać młodziakom kto tu rządzi. - Zgoda - powiedział. Campi mówił, że uśpił go o trzeciej. Tak więc obudzi się o 13. Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go krzyk Lightiana, któremu powierzył strzeżenie pokoju bohatera rozdroży. - Panie! - krzyknął strażnik - Obudził się. CDN... Rozdział III Nowa, WIELKA moc Rayman obudził się na nieswoim łóżku. Głowa go bolała a oczy odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Usiadł na łóżku i złapał się za głowę. Zmysł wzroku zaczynał powoli robić to co powinien robić. Pokój w którym się znajdował był średnich rozmiarów. Cały był wykonany z piaskowca. W drzwiach stało dwóch ludzi odzianych w biało-złote szmaty. Pewnie go pilnują. Co się w ogóle stało? Ach, no tak. Spotkał tego nieznajomego z łukiem. Rozmawiali, tamten rzucił coś o jakimś krewnym czy czymś takim, spojrzał na zdjęcie czymś się chyba przeraził i wyciągnął ten dziwny kamień z kieszeni. A potem rzucił tym kamieniem prosto w skroń! Ma naprawdę celne oko. W takim razie, jeśli go ogłuszył, to znaczy, że go porwali! Czyli ci dwaj przy drzwiach to wrogowie! Znowu ktoś atakuje rozdroże?! Musi stąd uciec. Rayman po cichu wstał z łóżka. Jeśli to wrogowie to nie ma czasu na honor. Podkradł się do pierwszego z nich, tego po lewej i z całej siły walnął go pięścią w głowę. Strażnik padł głucho na ziemię. Drugi obrócił się z krzykiem i odruchowo sięgnął po miecz wiszący przy pasie. Powstrzymał się jednak i zaczął krzyczeć. Rayman nie koncentrował się na słowach, tylko na tym jak najszybciej obezwładnić przeciwnika. Obaj stanęli w postawach do walki wręcz. Plecy lekko zgarbione, lewa noga z przodu, ręce rozluźnione, przygotowane do przechwycenia ataku. Szmaciarz ( bo tak nazwał go Rayman ) zaatakował pierwszy. Wziął mocny zamach prawą ręką, wykonał przekrok i zamachnął się na twarz Raya. Rayman odsunął się na bok, podstawił nogę i lewą ręką walnął przeciwnika w kark. Tamten runął na ziemię. Tak, ten cios mógł zaboleć. Wybiegł z pokoju i rozejrzał się na boki. Był w korytarzu. Bez zastanowienia zaczął biec przed siebie. Korytarz nie był długi, już po wyjściu z pokoju widać było światło dnia. Rayman wybiegł z budynku, a widok który tam zastał niezwykle go zdziwił. Oparta o mur stała tam ósemka przedstawicieli jego rasy! Stali tam i z rozwartymi paszczami się na niego patrzyli. Był tam też Campi, ten uśmiechał się lekko. Najwyższy z nich miał z metr siedemdziesiąt pięć, to jest 25 centymetrów więcej od Raya. Reszta była tego samego wzrostu co Rayman. Miał zielone włosy, w przeciwieństwie do innych dłuższe od Raymana. Na zieloną koszulę miał narzuconą jaskrawo niebieską pelerynę dotykającą ziemi. Miał mądre oczy i wyglądał na najpotężniejszego z nich wszystkich. Dla Raya wyglądał, jakoś tak znajomo. - Witaj Rayman - powiedział - wybacz nam te prymitywne metody, ale chcieliśmy sprowadzić cię, i przedstawić naszą propozycję jak najszybciej. Jestem Ademan. Ci tutaj - dodał wskazując na innych - to: Blade, Campi, Drop, Fist, Kanin, Shade i Tec. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś? - zapytał Rayman. - Jeśli zostaniesz u nas to obiecuję, że wszystko wytłumaczę. Jednak najpierw najważniejsza kwestia. Czy wiesz skąd wziąłeś się na Rozdrożu? Rayman milczał przez chwilę. Oczywiście, że nie wiedział. Nikt nie wiedział. Pewnego dnia znaleźli go w lesie. I tyle. Nic więcej. Już dawno temu porzucił nadzieje na rozwiązanie tajemnic przeszłości. - Nie - powiedział w końcu. - A chciałbyś wiedzieć? Rayman tylko skinął głową. Ademan lekko się uśmiechnął. - Jest taki świat - powiedział - Nazywa się Lighteria. Ja, nie, my wszyscy stamtąd jesteśmy. Niestety nasz świat umarł 200 lat temu. Ocalali porozchodzili się po innych światach, takich jak ten. Ale wtedy. Żyliśmy w obfitości. A to wszystko dzięki jednej osobie. Nazywał się Hack. Żywa legenda. Bezinteresowny, zawsze skłonny pomóc. Miał ogromną moc. 10 lat przed Zniszczeniem odszedł z naszego świata odkrywać tajemnice kosmosu. Niewiele osób to wie, ale miał swoją drużynę. Było ich siedmiu. Ci chłopcy to ich potomkowie. Domyślasz się już kim jesteś? Tak, Hack był twoim dziadkiem. A ty jesteś jego Potomkiem. Raymanie czy przyjmiesz jego dar? Ray nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Tego wszystkiego było za dużo. Chciał odpowiedzieć ale jęknął tylko. - Tak I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Jego ciało uniosło się w powietrze, dookoła wirowały białe i złote kule, które powoli zaczynały wchodzić w jego ciało. Spojrzał na siebie. jego bluza była biała a okrąg złoty. Włosy też były biało-złote. I wtedy gwałtownie upadł. Wyczuł nowe, wręcz PRZEOGROMNE rezerwy mocy. Uśmiechnął się ponuro. W tym samym czasie w Strefie Płomieni. - Panie - powiedział sługa - Ademan znalazł Potomka. Potomek przyjął moc. Władca Strefy Płomieni uśmiechnął się. - To przenosi zabawę na nowy poziom mój bracie - powiedział - Ja Atermat dopilnuję tego by Potomek i inni Dziedzice nie mieli długiego i szczęśliwego życia. Roześlij wiadomości mych najwierniejszych sług i Pana Cienia. Zaczyna się Wojna... CDN... Rozdział IV Naszyjnik Rayman leżał pod drzewem na głównym dziedzińcu, czekając na powrót Ademana. Obok niego wylegiwał się Campi. Ray patrzył przez chwilę na niego po czym zapytał: - Słuchaj. Jak odnalazł was Ademan? Znaczy, nie chcę być wścibski, ale wiesz. Podobno każdy z was był w innym świecie. Gdzie byłeś ty? Co robiłeś? Campi milczał przez chwilę spoglądając przed siebie. W końcu odwrócił głowę w stronę Raymana. - Ja... Wolałbym o tym nie mówić. Podejrzewam, że każdy z nas ma swoją własną, oryginalną przeszłość. Ja nie grzebię w ich sprawach, oni nie grzebią w moich i wszyscy są szczęśliwi. To co robiliśmy kiedyś to jedyna rzecz jakiej o sobie nie wiemy. Jesteś pewnie jedyną osobą w drużynie której pozostali znają historię. Rayman już nic nie mówił pozostawiając Campiego sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.( Taki mały przerywnik. Zamierzam napisać historię każdego z drużyny w ich biografii, jak już zrobię im osobne strony. To trochę potrwa, tym bardziej, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać) Z rozmyślań wyrwały ich czyjeś kroki. Rayman zauważył Fista idącego w ich stronę wraz z Bladem i Dropem. Spojrzał pobieżnie na Campiego. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wyczuł napiętą atmosferę. - No dobra Campi - zaczął Fist - Oddawaj! Campi patrzył na niego, nie będąc pewnym czy przyjąć wyzwanie. Spojrzał na Raymana i zaryzykował. - Niczego nie zabrałem. Znasz zasady. Można użyć każdego sposobu, żeby przechwycić Naszyjnik. - Ukradłeś go złodzieju! Rayman spojrzał na Campiego, który zerwał się na równe nogi. Ten komentarz musiał go w jakiś sposób zaboleć. - Powtórz - wycedził przez zęby Campi. Fist uśmiechnął się. Blade i Drop poruszyli się w ich stronę. - Z-Ł-O-D-Z-I-E-J. Zaraz po tym słowie nastąpił mocny cios w szczękę Fista. Potem jeszcze jeden w brzuch. Następnie Campi został powalony przez dwóch popleczników Fista. W ich stronę zaczęli biec inni członkowie drużyny i kilkunastu członków straży, odzianych jak zawsze w szmatki. - Spokojnie! - krzyknął Rayman. Fist popatrzył na niego i skrzywił się lekko. - Nie mieszaj się. - Ja jednak radzę, żebyś się uspokoił. Od tego jest arena. Ten głos potrafił zmrozić krew w żyłach. Shade pojawił się pomiędzy nimi nie wiadomo skąd. - A więc tak - powiedział Fist - Campi. Wyzywam ciebie i twoich sojuszników do starcia na arenie. Godzina 17. Wygrani biorą naszyjnik. To powiedziawszy wziął swoich ludzi i odszedł. Rayman patrzył przez chwilę na Campiego. Na miejscu został tylko on, Campi, Shade, Kain i kilku strażników. Jeden z nich podszedł do Raymana. - Panie - powiedział - wieści od Ademana. Mówi, że trzeba będzie przesunąć oficjalne przywitanie. Podobno jest zajęty. Mówi też, że byłby niezwykle wdzięczny, gdybyś spotkanie z przyjaciółmi z rozdroży przełożył na jutro. Rayman powoli skinął głową. Pewnie się o niego martwią. Trudno. Jeden dzień nie zrobi różnicy. Podszedł do Campiego i zapytał: - Co to za Naszyjnik? - To... coś w rodzaju nagrody. Na początku, kiedy Ademan dopiero nas zbierał, nikt nikomu nie ufał. Jakoś tak się stało, że podzieliliśmy się na grupki. Ademanowi z początku się to nie podobało. Potem dowiedział się, że konflikty sprawiają, iż lepiej panujemy nad swoimi mocami. Osoba, która ma naszyjnik, oraz jego poplecznicy, zyskuje swego rodzaju przywileje. Pozostali muszą ich lepiej traktować. Zaczynało mnie to wkurzać więc... Ukradłem naszyjnik. Jest to dozwolone. Wcześniej sobie nie kradliśmy, bo zawsze naszyjnik był dobrze ukryty. Ale jakoś dałem radę - mówiąc to zdanie odwrócił wzrok. - Masz kogoś kto ci pomoże? - Ja... Nie. Zawsze działałem sam. Spuszczą mi manto i zabiorą Naszyjnik. Rayman klepnął go w ramię... przynamniej tam gdzie powinno być ramię. - No to masz mnie - powiedział. Campi uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dzięki, ale to nie wystarczy. To, że jesteś najpotężniejszy z nas wszystkich niczego nie zmienia. Jeszcze nawet nie sprawdzałeś jakie masz moce! Rayman zamyślił się na chwilę. - Tak. Pewnie masz rację - podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się - no to chodźmy po nowych sojuszników! Campi niechętnie poszedł za nim. Pół godziny później siedzieli na stołówce i rozmawiali. - Jeszcze raz - powiedział Ray - mówisz, że kto może nam pomóc? - Ech... Jak wiesz, Blade i Drop odpadają. Tec, jest bratem Blade'a. Jego też możemy wykluczyć. Zostają Kain i Shade. - To będzie nas czterech na czterech. Wyrównanie, powiedziałbym. - Eee... Nie. Kain raczej do nas dołączy, ale Shade? Nie sądzę, żeby nam pomógł. - He? Dlaczego? - On... Jest tajemniczy. Wątpię, żeby publicznie zaprezentował wszystkie swoje umiejętności. - Jakoś go przekonam. Ty idź do Kaina, Ok? Campi westchnął ciężko. - Dobra - powiedział i pochylił się nad swoim kubkiem. Rayman wstał i wyszedł ze stołówki na dziedziniec główny. - Shade - wyszeptał - gdzie jesteś? - Tutaj - odpowiedział głos za jego plecami. Rayman podskoczył ze strachu. - Matko! Przestraszyłeś mnie - widać było, że te słowa sprawiły Shadowi satysfakcję - Chciałem cię spytać, czy... - Wiem o co chciałeś mnie spytać Rayman. Wybacz, ale nie pomogę wam. - Dlaczego? - Nie mogę pomagać w walce, bez sensu. Nie mogę. Tak byłem nauczony. - To nie jest prawdziwa walka. - Jeśli to nie jest prawdziwa walka, to jaki jest jej sens? Jeśli teraz powstrzymasz się od ciosu, to czy kiedy nadejdzie czas próby, też to zrobisz? Rayman, nie wiedzieć czemu poczuł nostalgię. - Nie - powiedział - I teraz też nie powstrzymam się od ciosu. "Traktuj każdą walkę..." - "... Tak jakby miała być najważniejszą w twoim życiu - Shade szczerze się zdziwił - skąd to znasz? - Nie pamiętam. To takie jakby... mgliste wspomnienie. Shade patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Faktycznie jesteś wyjątkowy - skłonił głowę - Mieli rację - w jego oku pojawiła się łza - Dziękuję. Pomogę wam. I zniknął. Tymczasem przed wejściem do Areny. - Pewnie, że pomogę! - Kain uśmiechnął się - pewnie przegramy, ale jeśli choć raz kopnę tego nadętego kołka to w to wchodzę. Campi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miło to słyszeć. Już w pół do. Lepiej chodźmy się przygotować. (CDN. Jak dobrze pójdzie to wstawię to kolejną część wstawię jutro. Napiszcie czy się podoba. Oczywiście o ile ktokolwiek to czyta.) Rozdział V "NA ARENĘ!!!" Rayman zaczął odczuwać stres. Serce usiłowało wyjść z piersi, a płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zupełnie tak jak ostatnio u Globoxa. Spojrzał na swoją małą ekipę. Campi spoglądał na łuk i szeptał coś pod nosem. Dalej nie miał strzał. Kain bawił się swoim widmowym łańcuchem, zupełnie nie zdradzając swojego niepokoju. Shade pojawił się przed nim kilka sekund temu. Rayman wciąż nie miał pojęcia jak to robi. Podszedł do Shade'a. - Słuchaj - powiedział - jak będzie wyglądać walka? Shade patrzył na niego w skupieniu. - Arena została ustawiona losowo przez Lightian. Nie wiemy jaki będzie tam klimat. Osobiście podejrzewam, że sama walka rozbije się na kilka dłuższych pojedynków - zerknął na resztę ekipy i powiedział - Chodźcie! Powiem wam mój pomysł na strategię. Wszyscy podeszli i zaczęli wpatrywać się w Shade'a zaciekawionymi oczami. - Jak pewnie wiecie - podjął Shade - każdy z nas ma inne moce. Tak się składa, że ja znam moce was wszystkich bardzo dobrze, być może lepiej niż wy sami. A więc słuchajcie uważnie. Teca trzeba wyeliminować jako pierwszego. - Po co? - zapytał Kain - jest najmłodszy. - Ma bardzo nietypowe moce. Niewielka Telekineza, ale przede wszystkim Myślotwórstwo. Jego druga moc daje mu niezwykłe wręcz skupienie umysłu. Z niczego potrafi stworzyć machinę bojową. Nie chcę ryzykować dlatego niech ktoś od razu go zdejmie. - Ja to zrobię - powiedział Campi dotykając cięciwy. Dalej nie miał strzał. - Świetnie! Zostają Drop, Blade i Fist. Kain? - Tak? - Dałbyś radę zająć się Dropem? - Pewnie. A, to mówisz, że jakie ma moce? - Hmm... Potrafi strzelać z niezwykłą szybkością czerwone kule energii. Nie są jakoś mega silne, ale lepiej nie daj się trafić. Mogą cię oszołomić, a wtedy przejdzie do drugiego ataku. - To znaczy do czego? - Jego drugą mocą jest laser energetyczny. Przez chwilę zbiera cząsteczki energii w kuli, a potem, wystrzeliwuje ogromny laser. Nie daj się trafić! Blade potrafi przywołać widmowe ostrza. Jest wyśmienitym szermierzem. Ja się nim zajmę. Zostaje Fist, Rayman. Rayman? RAYMAN?! Rayman słuchał jednym uchem. W rzeczywistości patrzył się na swoją, świecącą jasnoniebieskim blaskiem rękę. - Niesamowite... - wyszeptał. I wtedy ręka zaczęła jaśnieć coraz bardziej, i bardziej. - Zakryjcie oczy! - krzyknął Shade. Chwilę później wszyscy patrzyli się w osłupieniu na Raymana. - No co? Nie wiedziałem że tak się stanie. Co to w ogóle było?! Shade westchnął cicho i powiedział: - To była supernova. Taka zdolność Hacka. Oślepia wrogów... Pod warunkiem, że umie się jej używać - dodał z wyrzutem. Rayman uśmiechnął się jak dziecko które nakryto na kradzieży cukierków. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie - powiedział Ray - Jak dowiem się, czy pokonałem przeciwnika. - Według zasad, albo kiedy straci przytomność, albo kiedy się podda. Usłyszeli trąbki i wołanie Lightian siedzących na trybunach. - NA ARENĘ!!! - krzyczeli. - Chodźmy - powiedział Rayman - pokażmy im kto tu rządzi. A i Shade? - Tak? - Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Znaczy, o naszych mocach i w ogóle? - Wolę o tym nie mówić. Chodźmy już. I wyszli na arenę. Arena była PRZEOGROMNA. Autentycznie. Została zbudowana na wygląd pustyni okrytej potężnymi kamieniami. - Będzie gdzie się schować - mruknął Campi Na trybunach Lightianie, którzy aktualnie mieli wolne obserwowali z podnieceniem arenę. Ciekawe czy zrobili zakłady? Z rozmyślań wyrwał go widok wielkiego lasera pędzącego w ich stronę. Odruchy zadziałały szybko. Uskoczył w bok turlając się na ziemi i schował się za najbliższy głaz. Zerknął na swoich sojuszników. Zrobili to samo co on. Campi naciągnął cięciwę, na której pojawiła się na wpół widoczna strzała otoczona pręgami energii. Wyskoczył zza głazu i strzelił przed siebie. Strzała pomknęła prosto i dotknęła ściany areny wybuchając. Raz po raz napinał cięciwę, i strzelał przed siebie zasypując pozycje wrogów gradem wybuchających strzał. Rayman wyszedł zza skały, podobnie jak Kain. - Osłaniam was! - krzyknął Campi - Idźcie! Rayman z Kainem popatrzyli na siebie i rzucili się do biegu. Większe szanse mają na bliskim dystansie. I gdzie do cholery jest Shade? Kain przyspieszył i podskoczył na dobre 3 i pół metra. Będąc w locie strzelił łańcuchem w coś czego Rayman nie widział. I wtedy zza umocnień wyskoczył Fist z lewą dłonią żarzącą się zielonym płomieniem. I wtedy Rayman zrozumiał, że nie spytał Shade'a jakie Fist ma moce. Fist walnął pięścią w ziemię, powodując rozbryzg energii odpychający wszystko wokół. Raymana odepchnęła niewidzialna fala energii. Potem zobaczył jeszcze Fista skaczącego w jego stronę. Odturlał się w bok i złapał równowagę. Postąpił krok do przodu i kopnął wciąż klęczącego Fista w twarz. Tamten przetoczył się do tyłu gotów przyjąć kolejny cios. Ale Rayman walczył inaczej. Zacząl kierować energię w ręce, tworząc w nich kule energii. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu połączył je w jedną wielką, biało-złotą kulę. Cisnął nią w Fista powodując ogromny wybuch. Następnie zaczął rzucać mniejszymi kulami nie pozwalając przeciwnikowi złapać pełnej gardy. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Już! Wziął mocny zamach pięścią, gotów uderzyć Fista w twarz. Fist złapał jego pięść i wyszczerzył zęby. Następnie sam wziął zamach i uderzył Raya prosto w brzuch. Siła ciosu odrzuciła Raymana w tył. Cudem złapał równowagę i uniknął kolejnego ciosy wycelowanego w twarz. Następnie sam odpowiedział kopniakiem w brzuch, prawym prostym w twarz, a drugą ręką tworzył kule energii. Kula rozbryzła się, a Rayman poczuł cios wymierzony w plecy. Upadł na ziemię, ale szybko odturlał się w bok patrząc na dwóch przeciwników. Zaatakował go Tec. Na plecach miał dziwne urządzenie ze skrzydłami i niebieskimi guziczkami. Tec wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął zasypywać Raymana gradem małych, niebieskich kul energii. Wtedy trafiła go wielka strzała, jednak nie było wybuchu. Cała energia, jakby wsiąkła w ciało Teca. Tamten upadł na ziemię. Rayman stanął w postawie do walki i spojrzał na Fista. Kainowy nie szło dobrze. Miało być łatwo, tymczasem nie mógł zbliżyć się do Dropa. Uformował w ręce łańcuch. Wyskoczył zza kamienia za którym się chował i strzelił łańcuchem w Dropa, próbując go złapać. Będzie się wtedy mógł przyciągnąć. W walce wręcz na pewno wygra. Nie trafił. Drop zrobił ładny unik w bok i znów rozpoczął bombardowanie. Najgorsze było to, że robił to coraz szybciej. Kain ledwo unikał trafienia. I wtedy dostał. Poczuł, że jago ciało robi się wolne. Spojrzał na Dropa, który formował w rękach dużą kulę energii. Wtedy dostał wybuchającą strzałą. Otrząsnął się z tego ciosu i spojrzał na Campiego. No dobra! Może we dwójkę dadzą mu radę! Campi nie przerywał strzelania. Dzięki temu Drop miał mniej czasu na strzelanie. Kain zaczął się zbliżać. Był już bardzo blisko. Jeszcze chwila! Strzelił łańcuchem, trafiając prosto w pierś. Przyciągnął się do Dropa, i wykorzystał impet lotu, żeby walnąć go w szczękę. Zaczął nakładać na Dropa coraz więcej łańcuchów. Campi przestał strzelać i zaczął rozglądać się za kolejną osobą, której może pomóc. Zrobił to za wcześnie. Łańcuchy wokół Dropa eksplodowały czerwoną energią. Kain został odepchnięty kilka metrów dalej, i stracił równowagę. Wtedy zobaczył Dropa formującego laser energii w rękach. Nie pamiętał co się potem stało. Campi widział jak Drop powala Kaina. Napiął łuk i strzelił w Dropa. Tamten zrobił unik w bok, ale i tak oberwał od wybuchu. Tak, Drop się męczył. Campi zaczął ostrzeliwywać. Przeciwnika. Jeszcze chwila i przedrze się przez jego obronę. Teraz! Wystrzelił strzałę, która trafiła między żebra eksplodując. Drop padł na ziemię. No dobra! Jeszcze tylko Blade i Fist. Wtedy uderzyło w niego coś. Coś co chwilę później powiedziało "przepraszam". Był to Rayman którym ktoś cisnął przez całą arenę. Shade polował na Blade'a. Walczyli w miejscu gdzie skupiło się bardzo dużo, wysokich kamieni. Blade zaatakował niespodziewanie mając w dłoniach dwa widmowe ostrza. Ciął niezwykle szybko cały czas zmuszając Shade'a do defensywy. Shade unikał każdego ciosu. No dobra, trzeba coś zrobić. Więc zniknął. Blade wyraźnie się zdziwił. Jak to możliwe, że dalej nie wiedzą, że potrafi być niewidzialny? Zaatakował Blade'a od tyłu. walnął go pomiędzy łopatki. Tamten odsunął się próbując złapać równowagę. Spojrzał na widzialnego już Shade'a i warknął, tworząc w dłoniach większe ostrza. Zaczął ciąć zaciekle. Atakował cały czas, z każdą sekundą zwiększając tempo walki. Shade ledwo dawał radę. Pora na kontratak. I użył Cienia naśladowcy. Pół kroku za nim pojawił się jego biały cień, który naśladował każdy jego ruch z lekkim opóźnieniem, i małą poprawką na cel. Wykorzystując zdziwienie przeciwnika Shade doskoczył do niego waląc go w szczękę. Jego cień powtórzył to samo, tylko że z drugiej strony twarzy. Następnie Shade walnął go w brzuch. Znowu cień zrobił to samo. Razem ze swoim cieniem zaczęli bić zaciekle w miejsca najbardziej bolesna. Czas to kończyć. Walnął Blade'a w skroń i zniknął, pozostawiając cień z przeciwnikiem. Cień powtórzył ruch. Blade zaczął upadać. Upadł prosto na wystawioną nogę prawdziwego Shade'a, który z całej siły kopnął przeciwnika w twarz. Blade padł nieprzytomny. Spojrzał na swój cień i po chwili namysłu przybił mu piątkę. Rayman dostał kolejny mocny cios w żebra. Upadł na plecy. Pewnie Fist by go dobił, gdyby nie nagła interwencja Campiego który zaczął strzelać w lidera ich wrogów. Widać było, że Campi traci siły. Fist uniknął kolejnej strzały i doskoczył do łucznika. Wbił mu naładowaną pięść w splot słoneczny. Campi padł głucho na ziemię. W tym czasie Ray zdążył się podnieść. Znów stanął w postawie. Już miał plan. Musi uniknąć pierwszego ciosu Fista, a potem zasypać go gradem energii. W teorii plan był prosty. Przeciwnik zaczął do niego podchodzić. Wziął zamach prawą ręką. Rayman uniknął ataku robiąc krok w lewo. Walnął Fista ręką w nerki. Potem kopnął go wbrzuch. Chwycił za włosy i podniósł głowę. Wziął zamach lewą ręką... i uskoczył przed kolejnym niespodziewanym atakiem Fista. Cholera! Koleś był mocny. Tak więc teraz deszcz energii. Rayman zaczął zaciekle atakować Fista za pomocą kul energii. Próbował zrobić coś więcej, ale nie potrafił. Przed chwilą prawie udało mu się zrobić z energii coś na kształt lancy... ale nie wyszło. Fist zręcznie unikał ataków. Wtedy zza pleców Fista wyłonił się Shade. Przeciwnik odskoczył gwałtownie. Zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Teraz raczej dadzą radę, tym bardziej, że Shade zna jego umiejętności. Zaczęli okrążać Fista. Tamten cały czas ładował pięść. Potem uśmiechnął się i walnął w ziemię. Siła odrzutu była ogromna! Wylecieli o pare metrów dalej. Najgorsze było to, że polecieli w osobne strony. Fist zaczął biec w stronę Shade'a. Cholera! Shade nie spodziewał się tego ataku. Fist biegł już w jego stronę. Shade wstał prędko i przywołał Cienia naśladowcę. - Pokażmy mu, że należy się nas bać! I ruszył do ataku. Zaatakował w twarz. Cień powtórzył atak. Potem w brzuch. I tu cień znowu powtórzył atak. Potem zaatakował w żebra. Cień powtarzał atak, kiedy Fist złapał jego pięść. Następnie władował w niego naładowaną pięść. Cień zniknął w chmurze dymu. No pięknie! Przez najbliższe 10 minut nie będzie mógł go przywołać. Zaczął się koncentrować na znikaniu. I wtedy poczuł cios. Prosto w podbródek. Shade padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Shade padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. No to teraz 1 na 1. Rayman zaatakował kulą w plecy. Trafił, a Fist stracił równowagę. Zaczął go bombardować energią. Trudno było to zauważyć, ale Fist się męczył. Jego przeciwnik zaczął biec w jego stronę. I wtedy Rayman wpadł na mega ekstrawagancki pomysł. Użył Supernovy. Fist złapał się za oczy. Ray nie tracił czasu. Podbiegł i zaczął bić w żebra i brzuch. Potem kopnął go z całej siły posyłając Fista na ziemię. Zaraz za nim cisnął kulę energii. Potężną kulę energii. Fist padł na piach areny. Na trybunach rozległy się wiwaty. Rayman uniósł rękę do góry... po czym padł ze zmęczenia. CDN... ( To dłuższa część. Jeśli ktoś czekał na odrobinę walki to proszę bardzo ;) Jeśli przeczytałeś to proszę zostaw komentarz) ( tak wiem żebrak ze mnie :D) Rozdział VI Strefa Płomieni Atermat siedział na swoim tronie obserwując ludzi wchodzących do sali. Było ich coraz więcej. Będzie potrzebował ich wszystkich, żeby wybić Potomków. Chociaż, jak na razie tamci nie zaprezentowali się ze swojej najlepszej strony. Walczyli jak dzieci bawiące się w piaskownicy, i nie zdające sobie sprawy, z tego, że ktoś ich obserwuje i się z nich nabija. Ale czasu coraz mniej. Rosną w siłę... Zwłaszcza ten ostatni, jak mu było? Ach tak. Rayman. Potomek Haka. Spojrzał na zgromadzonych i zobaczył postać skupioną w cieniu. Nie "kryjącą się". Skupioną. Przybył Mroczny Łowca. Może jednak wystarczy jedna osoba. - Wyjść - powiedział Atermat. Zgromadzeni na sali zdziwili się i popatrzyli po sobie, jednak nie śmieli kwestionować rozkazów władcy Strefy Płomieni. Na sali został tylko Atermat, 4 Dartianów, jego strażników i Mroczny. - Dlaczego ich wyrzuciłeś? - Zapytał Łowca. Miał czelność się do niego odezwać w taki sposób! - Coś mi podpowiada, że nie będą potrzebni. - Tak. Pewnie masz rację. - Mam. A teraz wyjdz z cienia. Mroczny skrzywił się i wyszedł. Przybrał formę członków rasy Atermata. Ciało miał w kolorze smoły. Wyglądało, jakby cały czas coś się na nim poruszało. Tylko oczy, miał zwodniczo żółte. Mroczny łowca potrafił przybrać każdą formę. Po chwili patrzenia Atermat zauważył ogon. Pewnie służy mu do walki. - Więc - zaczął Mroczny - Co mam zrobić? Atermat uśmiechnął się. - Masz ich zabić. Co do jednego. Trochę krótki rozdział, ale szczerze powiedziawszy to nie mam za bardzo czasu. :) Liczę na komentarze. Rozdział VII Przybył Łowca... Ademan siedział spokojnie w swoim pokoju. Od walki na arenie minął tydzień, a stosunki między chłopcami znacznie się poprawiły. Czasami, żaby z kimś się pogodzić, trzeba mu najpierw wjechać w pysk. Naszyjnik nie był już potrzebny, więc wylądował w szafce, czekając na Czwarte Pokolenie. Dzień był całkiem ładny. Młodzi odpoczywali, a po Mroku nie było ani śladu. Jest łatwiej niż sądził. A przynajmniej tak sądził. Zobaczył wizję. Mroczną wizję. Wstał z łóżka z gwałtownym wciągnięciem powietrza. Wybiegł z pokoju. - Szybko - krzyczał - Do mnie! Chłopcy zwrócili na niego uwagę, i podeszli zaniepokojeni. - Mistrzu - zapytał Shade - co się dzieje? Ademan nie odpowiadał, tylko liczył. Jednego brakowało! - Gdzie jest Rayman? - Poszedł do swoich przyjaciół - zaczął Campi - Powiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest. Ademan myślał przez chwilę. W końcu powiedział: - Tec? Czy twoje ulepszone Ścigacze, już działają? - Tak, ale Lightianie nie potrafią na nich jeszcze latać. - A kto potrafi? - Ja, Campi i Drop. - Świetnie. Ruszajcie po Raymana. Co stoicie?! Już! Pobiegli zostawiając resztę samą. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Fist. - Przygotujcie się do walki. Umiecie latać na zwykłych Ścigaczach? Po kolei każdy z nich pokręcił głową. - No dobra. Kapitanie Lighteye! - krzyknął Ademan. Lightianin podbiegł i zasalutował. - Tak, panie? - Szykujcie Skrzydła Światłości i Anielskie Miecze drugiej generacji. - Ile panie? - Trzy Skrzydła i 20 Mieczy. - Tak jest! Ademan patrzył, jak jego najlepszy człowiek odbiega. - Co mamy robić? - zapytał Blade. - Wsiądziemy do Skrzydeł. I lecimy po Raya. Będzie bitwa. *** I poszedł zostawiając chłopców z myślą, że będą musieli walczyć na poważnie. - Wow! - krzyknął Globox - świetnie wyglądasz Ray! - Dzięki stary. - Jednak te białe włosy wyglądają trochę staro - dodał Murphy. Byli we trójkę w domu Globoxa. Rayman przed chwilą opowiedział im swoją krótką przygodę. - Co ci w ogóle to daje? - zapytał Glob. - Jestem silniejszy, szybszy, moje moce są silniejsze. - Coś jeszcze? - chciał się dowiedzieć Murphy. - Nauczyłem się robić lance ze światła. Umiem też oślepiać wrogów. - WOW! - krzyknął Globox - A potrafisz miotać ogniem?! - Albo smażyć innych laserem z oczu?! - złapał temat Murphy. - I latać?! Latać potrafisz?! - Albo budować pałac z niczego?! - Tworzyć nowe światy?! - Niszczyć stare pstryknięciem palców?! - STOP! - przerwał im Rayman - Nie jestem bogiem. - Aaa... - powiedzieli obaj w tym samym czasie - szkoda - dodał Globox. *** Polokus siedział na swoim ulubionym drzewie i rozmawiał z Betillą. - ...Dlatego właśnie nie wiem gdzie może być. Nimfie zrzedła mina. - Szkoda i... Polokusie, wszystko w porządku? - Co? A tak, tak. Poczułem, dziwną mroczną energię. Więc jak już mówiłem, nie mam pojęcia gdzie może... *** Mroczny Łowca dotarł na Rozdroża Marzeń. - Pora kogoś zabić - mruknął pod nosem. *** Atermat wszedł do tawerny na Bagnach Mroku. Nie było tu za dużo osób. Ale ta którą szukał była tuż obok. Leżała pod ścianą, zalana zbyt dużą ilością soku ze śliwek. - Dark - powiedział Atermat. Postać w ciemnym płaszczu spojrzała na niego. Dark uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej jego oczy uśmiechnęły się. - Och! Atermat. Co? Chcesz walczyć? - Nie. Przyszedłem powiedzieć Ci, że powstało nowe Pokolenie. Dark wyraźnie się zdziwił. - CAŁE Pokolenie? Atermat skinął głową. - Kto na ducha Haka, jest jego Potomkiem... Nie! - Tak. Oprócz tego, twoja bardzo bliska przyjaciółka pytała o ciebie Polokusa. - Zostaw ją w spokoju. Mnie też. - Jak sobie życzysz - Atermat wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - Stój! Odwrócił się z powrotem. - Tak? - Nic nie rób chłopakowi... - Już za późno... Mroczny Łowca już ruszył. Dark zaśmiał się szyderczo. -Nie da rady - powiedział - Nie znasz potencjału chłopaka. - Jeszcze zobaczymy - powiedział Atermat i wyszedł z tawerny. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany całą fabułą proponuję przeczytać coś więcej, o Stowarzyszeniu Obrońców Świtu. Rozdział VIII Cisza przed burzą... Najpierw kilka słów wstępu. Trochę nie pisałem, ale byłem trochę zajęty. Pracowałem na animacją o Raymanie. Wyszło niezgorsza dobrze. Tu macie mały projekcik. Więc... Bez zbędnych wstępów, zapraszam... Mroczny Łowca zwrócił się w stronę swoich żołnierzy. Dartianie na twarzach, pod szmatkami, mieli wypisaną wściekłość. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy ostatnio toczyli boje z Lightianami. Ostatnio mocno obrywali. Dzisiaj to się zmieni. - Żołnierze! - powiedział - Czy lubicie przegrywać?! Odpowiedziały mu okrzyki dezaprobaty. - Ah, tak! A czy lubicie zabijać, mordować, bezlitośnie wbijać miecze w żebra Lightian?! Jego dwa tysiące żołnierzy ryknęło wściekle. No tak. Nadszedł czas zemsty. - Palcie, plądrujcie, róbcie co chcecie! - krzyknął - Dziś zabijemy Wybrańca! Jutro zdobędziemy Rozdroże! A po jutrze, cały świat! Dartianie krzyknęli jeszcze głośniej i ruszyli do biegu. Kilka grupek zaczęło wzniecać pożary. Tak. Ta kraina jest skazana na zagładę. *** - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Rayman Teca. Przed chwilą przylecieli do niego na ścigaczach. Jedyne co powiedzieli, to to że mają mało czasu. Campi i Drop rozglądali się na boki. Czegoś się obawiali. - Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Tec - Jednak Ademan mówił, że mamy się śpieszyć. Rayman spojrzał pobieżnie na drzwi do domu Globoxa. W środku siedział Murphy i Gluet. - Chłopaki! - krzyknął Campi - Mamy gości! Rayman spojrzał w stronę w którą wskazywał Campi. Stała tam grupka ludzi, ubranych tak jak Lightianie, tylko, że na czarno. Mieli świecąco czerwone oczy. - Dartianie!- krzyknął Drop. *** Dark patrzył, jak fala Dartian wlewa się przez portal na Rozdroża. Przy wszystkim obecny był Łowca. Poprawił Lornetkę i przyjrzał się lepiej wojskom. Na oko jakieś dwa, może dwa i pół tysiąca żołnierzy. Jeśli Lightianie nie przybędą szybko, będzie ich jeszcze więcej. No, chyba że ktoś zamknie portal... *** - Szybciej, szybciej - mruczał pod nosem Ademan. Przed chwilą wsiedli do Skrzydeł Światłości. Okazało się, że tylko jedne są gotowe do wylotu. To nieco komplikowało sprawę. Sprawnych było tylko 15 Mieczy. Jeśli Dartianie, będą mieli swoje Machiny, z całości wyniknie zacięta walka. Takie walki są właśnie najgorsze. Wyrównane. *** Rayman wykonał unik. I jeszcze jeden. Cofał się coraz bardziej, w trakcie jak dwóch Dartian nacierało coraz zacieklej. Pora na atak. Uniknął kolejnego ciosu, chwycił przeciwnika za nadgarstek i założył dźwignię. Wpakował w niego kulę energii i przeciwnik rozpłynął się w chmurze dymu. Drugi wychwycił okazję i z wypadem zaatakował Raya. Nasz bohater zastosował swój ponadprzeciętny refleks i zbił miecz ręką. Następnie stopą naparł na kolano Dartiana, łamiąc mu nogę. Dartianin upadł z okrzykiem bólu. Rayman posłał za nim kulę energii i odwrócił się w stronę swoich sojuszników. Drop właśnie wykańczał ostatniego. - Jest ich więcej! - krzyknął Tec. Rayman odwrócił się w stronę z której przyszli. Stała tam teraz mała armia. Na jej czele stał osobnik z rasy Raya, jednak z długim ogonem i ciałem jakby ze... Smoły? Tylko oczy miał zwodniczo żółte. Uśmiechnął się okrutnie. I wtedy zza pleców Raymana wyłonił się wielki statek, Skrzydła Światłości Lightian. Towarzyszyła mu mała lądowa armia. Przez chwilę tak stali. Po chwili obie armie ryknęły, i do akcji przystąpiły Machiny. Obok Raymana pojawiła się jego ekipa. Spojrzał na czempiona ich wrogów. Pora pokazać komuś prawdziwą moc... *** Dark zakradł się w stronę portalu. Granatowy płaszcz dotykał ziemi. Podszedł jeszcze parę kroków bliżej, i spojrzał na przejście między światami. Było całkiem spore, w kolorach czerwono-czarnych. Dalej potrafi zamykać portale. Zawsze to potrafił. Pytanie tylko, czy warto? To nie jest jego wojna. Z drugiego pokolenia był tym neutralnym, podczas gdy jego bracia zamierzali się powybijać. Ale jeśli nie zamknie portalu to chłopakowi może stać się krzywda. I co go to obchodzi?! Sam kiedyś próbował go zabić! Nie. Gdyby naprawdę chciał go zabić, chłopak byłby martwy. Spojrzał na portal i wessał jego energię, zamykając go. CDN... Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie jak i moja krótka animacja się podobają. :) Rozdział IX Bitwa w lesie czystych liści Miałem napisać jutro, ale równie dobrze mogę zacząć już dziś. Wyjeżdżam na tydzień więc w najbliższym czasie nie spodziewajcie się nowych części. Mroczny Łowca przedzierał się prze Lightian. Wyżynał każdego napotkanego na drodze, z każdą chwilą zbliżając się do Raymana. Pokaże mu co to znaczy mieć moc, czym jest sztuka zabijania! *** Ray podchodził coraz bliżej smołowatego osobnika z jego rasy. Pokonał już kilku Dartian, ale tych ciągle napływało. Okazuje się że uczestniczenie w prawdziwej bitwie jest dużo większym chaosem niż mogło się wydawać. Unikął kolejnego ciosu włócznią i wpakował w Dartianina kulę energii. I wtedy zaatakował go czempion ich przeciwników. Uderzył on w ziemię, powodując rozbryzg mrocznej energii, odpychający Lightian we wszystkie strony. Rayman odczuł jego skutki także na sobie. Stracił równowagę i zachwiał się. I wtedy się zaczęło. Smolisty do niego doskoczył i raz po raz pakował mu pięści w brzuch. Ray poczuł jak traci oddech, jak coś mu pęka w środku. A to nie był koniec. Mroczny odepchnął go od siebie i wycelował ogonem. Ta część ciała gwałtownie się wydłużyła przebijając Raymanowi pierś. Przynajmniej miała przebić pierś. W ostatnim momencie wyskoczył Kain i zrobił tarczę energetyczną wokół Raymana. Tarcza wytrzymała i zablokowała cios. Na środku pola bitwy pojawiła się cała trzecia generacja ( Patrz "Stowarzyszenie Obrońców Świtu). Fist pomógł wstać Rayowi i razem patrzyli na smolistego, rzucając mu wyzwanie. Tamten wyszczerzył zęby i rozpoczął masakrę. Zmienił się w płynną smołę i zaczął skakać to od jednego, to do drugiego z Obrońów. Odpychał każdego z nich coraz bardziej, zostawiając na ciele paskudne rany. Pierwszym który zablokował cios był Shade. Przywołał Cienia naśladowcę i zaatakował. Mroczny zablokował wszystkie ciosy i już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy jego rękę złapał łańcuch Kaina. Następnie poleciał grad strzał Campiego i kilka mocniejszych cięć od Blade'a. Wtedy do gry wtrącił się Fist, posyłając Łowcę na pięć metrów w powietrze. Rayman wykorzystał chwilę słabości przeciwnika, i podskoczył do smolistego, bijąc go z góry. W czasie jak Łowca spadał Campi naszpikował go strzałami. Jedna, druga, trzecie i wybuch. strzały wybuchły posyłając Mrocznego prosto na dwa miecze Blade'a. Te przebiły go na wylot. Shade biegł już na pomoc, kiedy smolisty wyswobodził się z mieczy, posyłając szermierza na ziemię. Shade przywołał Cienia naśladowcę i kazał mu zaatakować pierwszemu, czym zdezorientował Łowcę. Uderzył trzy mocne ciosy w twarz, i razem z cienie zaatakowali jeden punkt, łamiąc Mrocznemu żebra. Smolisty poleciał do tyłu, i już miał upaść kiedy pochwycił go łańcuch Kaina. Łańcuchmistrz bezlitośnie zaczął walić Łowcą w ziemię, co chwilę unosząc go w powietrze dając Campiemu okazję do dalszych strzałów. Po trzecim uniesieniu zakrwawiony Mroczny wyswobodził się z łańcuchu, idealnie żeby oberwać laserem energetycznym Dropa. Wrzasnął, i za sprawą siły odrzutu wbił się w drzewo. Stojący nieopodal Rayman zauważył, że smolisty się otrząsa, więc podbiegł do niego i blisko oczu przeciwnika przywołał supernovę. Oponent zasłonił oczy i próbował się zasłonić. Wtedy kolejne strzały przeszyły jego ciało. Ray chwycił go w miejscu gdzie powinien znajdować się kołnierz, i podrzucił go do przodu... Idealnie na naładowaną pięść Fista. Najsilniejszy z Obrońców wpakował pięść w twarz Mrocznego, wbijając go w ziemię. I wtedy przyszedł Tec. Dosiadał skonstruowanego na szybko Mecha bojowego. Skoczył i upadając wgniótł Łowcę w ziemię. Następnie zszedł z niego i z działa zamontowanego na prawym ramieniu wpakował morderczą serię kul energii w miejsce w którym ostatni znajdował się smolisty. Wszyscy patrzyli w milczeniu w to miejsce, nie przejmując się toczącą się dookoła bitwą. Każdy z trzeciej Generacji dyszał ciężko. W końcu popatrzyli po sobie i każdy z kolie przybił piątkę sąsiadowi. *** Mroczny Łowca był szczerze zdziwiony. Leżał teraz pół-martwy w ziemi. Dyszał ciężko, już powinien nie żyć. Ale był czystym mrokiem. Czystego mroku tak łatwo nie zabiją. A jego armia zaraz przybędzie... Wyczuł zanik energii leczniczej. Rany przestały zasklepiać się w oszałamiający tempie poczuł się słabo. Ktoś zamknął portal. Przegrał. Po raz pierwszy od wieluset lat! Zabiję ich! ZABIJĘ!!! *** Kapitan Lighteye założył swój hełm, wykonany z czaszki smoka. Wiele lat temu zdobył go jego dziadek, ratując tym samy życie jednego z drugiej generacji. Teraz należał do niego. Spojrzał na swój oddział. Najlepsi z najlepszych. Skinął im głową i wyskoczył ze Skrzydeł. Odpalił wspomaganie spadania i wylądował lekko pośrodku oddziału Dartian. Szybkim ruchem ręki wyciągnął miecz i przeciął pierwszemu szyję, Atakował szybko, każdym ciosem kładąc kolejnego przeciwnika. Jeden z jego ludzi był zagrożony. Złapał miecz w punkcie wyważenie i rzucił nim, ratując swojemu człowiekowi życie i kładąc Dartianina na ziemię. Zdjął z pleców lekki blaster i rozpoczął własną masakrę. Był najprawdopodobniej najlepszym Lightianinem w historii całej armii. Stało się tak za sprawą poczucia winy. Strzelił z biodra i położył kolejnego oponenta. Poczuł, że kryształowi zabrakło energii więc wyrzucił blaster. Zdjął z pleców włóczni i zaczął rzeźnię. Czy pośród Dartian nie ma nikogo kto mógłby go zabić?! Robił wypady, dzwignie, blokował lub zbijał wszystkie ciosy wrogów. Tak. Z włócznią był nieśmiertelny. Jego ludzie już spadli i zaczynali rzeźnię pośród wojsk Dartian. Kapitan Ścigaczy skinął mu głową, i razem ze swoim oddziałem rozpoczęli szarżę, tratując, lub nadziewając na włócznię każdego z Dartian jakiego napotkali na drodze. Jednak jakimś cudem Dartiane zrzucili ze ścigacza dowódcę szarży. Ligheye już spieszył mu z pomocą. Nie zdąży! Nie da rady! I wtedy go zobaczył. Rayman wskoczył w środek walki i błysnął energią tak jasną, że oślepiła nawet Lightian. Zaczął strzelać kulami energii i Lancami mocy. Dartianie padali, a dowódca oddziału ścigaczy przeżył. I wtedy Lighteye przestał się wstydzić swojego dziadka, i z nowym zapałem ruszył do bitwy. *** Ademan patrzył na przebieg bitwy ze Skrzydeł Światłości. Wygrywali, szarża wygrała im bitwę. Był niezwykle zadowolony, zwłaszcza z walki chłopców z Mrocznym Łowcą, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z pomocy osoby trzeciej. Ktoś zamknął portal, i tym samym uratował Rozdroża. On miał tylko Kilkanaście tysięcy Lightian, tymczasem jego brat Atermat miał ich setki tysięcy. Kto mógł...? Zauważył postać w ciemnym, granatowym płaszczu skrytą w cieniu. Jego brat Dark patrzył na niego w skupieniu. To ON musiał zamknął portal. - Dlaczego - zapytał Ademan. Dark milczał przez chwilę wpatrując się w podłogę. - Dla chłopaka - powiedział po chwili. Jego wzrok stwardnia i spojrzał na Ademana - Chcę do was dołączyć. - CO?! Po tym co nam... Co mi zrobiłeś! Zdradziłeś mnie, jak brata, zaraz po tym jak Atermat wbił mi nóż w plecy! - Wiem. I nie żałuję tego. Gardziłem wami, a tobą i Atermatem cały czas gardzę. Ale ty nie uratowałbyś chłopaka gdyby była taka potrzeba. - Dobrze wiesz, że mam umowę z... - Zamknij się! Nienawidzę cię! - tu zamilkł na chwilę - Ale nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało. Dołączam do was. i to nie jest pytanie, to ja powinienem dowodzić. Ademan nie odpowiadał, tylko skinął głową. - Niech Ci będzie - rzucił. - A, i jeszcze jedno. Kiedy już załatwię resztę spraw, przyjdę i powiem mu kim jest. - Nie zrobisz tego. - Zrobię - powiedział po czym zniknął w cieniu. Podoba się? Mam taką nadzieję. :D Rozdział X Wyprawa Mr.Darka No dobra, dobra wiem, wiem trochę nie pisałem. Szczerze? Nie chciało mi się. Pewnie byłbym bardziej zapalony gdyby ktoś łaskawie napisał komentarz (poirytowane spojrzenie). Ale dobra. Postaram się pisać przynajmniej 1 w tygodniu. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że się podoba. :) Zaczynamy. Dark patrzył w skupieniu jak Lightianie dobijają resztę Dartian. Szło im to całkiem dobrze, tym bardziej, że cały czas pomagało im trzecie pokolenie. Dziwne są te koleje losu. Już nic im nie grozi. Skoro tak może już iść. Wstał z gałęzi i rozejrzał się na boki. Nikt nie patrzył, więc szybko zeskoczył na ziemię i oddalił się w bardziej mroczne zakątki lasu. Szedł przed siebie pewnym krokiem, a w głowie tliły mu się miliony myśli. Jak ma to powiedzieć? Jak zareaguj? Czy go przyjmą, czy go zaakceptują? Nieważne. Będzie się tym martwił kiedy indziej. Szedł dalej przez las, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w jego bardziej mroczne miejsca. Kiedy stwierdził, że jest już wystarczająco daleko odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął twarzą w twarz z jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych stworzeń z jakimi miał do czynienia w całym swoim życiu. - Witaj - powiedział Dark do Mrocznego Łowcy. Tamten w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zbyt białe zęby. - Siemasz, Dark. Wiesz, że nie podoba nam się to co zrobiłeś? Miałeś być neutralnym graczem - dodał z wyrzutem. - Wiem - Dark uśmiechnął się pod płaszczem - ale od kiedy grozicie także jemu, jestem zmuszony się wtrącić. - On cię nienawidzi, jesteś dla niego co najwyżej wrogiem. Ale skoro tak mówisz... - Tak właśnie mówię. A teraz odejdź. Stwór z niejaką niechęcią wykonał zadanie. Po chwili nie było po nim ani śladu. Tak. Idzie zostawić list. Potem może dołączyć do Ademana. *** Trzy godziny później obserwował nimfę wchodzącą do domu. Ze zdziwieniem podeszła do stołu na którym leżał list. Złapała się za usta i krzyknęła niemo. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Może kiedyś stanie z nią twarzą w twarz? Kiedyś. Kiedyś. Ale teraz musi już iść. Musi im pomóc, za wszelką cenę. Oddalił się w cień, nie chcąc patrzeć na jedną z dwóch ważnych dla niego osób. Podoba się?Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wielka Moc Kategoria:Stowarzyszenie Obrońców Świtu Kategoria:Rasa Raymana